<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Remains of Shirou Ogami by ithinkitscold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048282">What Remains of Shirou Ogami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkitscold/pseuds/ithinkitscold'>ithinkitscold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flash Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, No Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, allow me a moment to p r o j e c t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkitscold/pseuds/ithinkitscold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trauma is a hell of a thing for Shirou Ogami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Remains of Shirou Ogami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🎶 Do you like angst fic? Yes, I like angst fic! 🎶</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirou Ogami is afraid.<br/>
His world is dirt and pain and blood. The scent fills up his nose.. It's all that he can perceive, that red, angry smell. That sad smell.<br/>
His brethren lay around him, dead, or worse, dying. Their desperate howls fill his ears, but when he opens his mouth, he cannot make a sound. He struggles, he pushes and strains and pleads with himself, but he cannot even whisper. The sounds will not come.<br/>
"Shi.. rou..?"<br/>
The voice is barely a whisper, the grating of dying breath over a dying tongue, but it is like a crescendo in his ears. His body moves for him, spinning him towards the sound, his eyes roving the red field.<br/>
"Silver Wolf… Save… me..!"<br/>
Michiru.<br/>
Fuck, Michiru.<br/>
His vision blurs, from fear, from anger: from tears.<br/>
His body breaks into a dead sprint, his four legs carrying him as fast as they can towards her. The wind pulls the tears from his eyes, but more replace them.<br/>
"Shirou… Pleass..!"<br/>
Her voice echoes in his ears, it fills his mind, echoing inside his skull. Please. <em> Please. <strong> PLEASE </strong> </em>.<br/>
He runs as fast as he can, but the field stretches before him, every frantic step taking him forward an inch, every desperate lunge seeming to move through tar. He gains no ground.<br/>
"Shirou, why..? Why won't you help me?"<br/>
She's laying there before him, her body limp on the ground, her clothing stained and tattered. Her eyes move to meet his. Her mouth does not move, but he hears her whisper to him.<br/>
"Why, Shirou? Why couldn't you save me too?<br/>
The dirt begins to slip from beneath his feet, and he's falling backwards. He's falling, falling away from her, falling back into a maw of darkness. Tears drift away from his eyes as he plummets.<br/>
<em> You couldn't save her.</em><br/>
A chorus of voices echo in his head<br/>
<em> You couldn't save US! </em>.<br/>
He whimpers.<br/>
"Shirou Ogami, how can you expect to save anyone if you can't even save yourself?"<br/>
Golden light rips the world apart around him, filling him with burning agony. He cries out, but makes no sound</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Shirou Ogami awakens with a howl.<br/>
Shirou Ogami is afraid.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story, please follow me on twitter @commuwunist! I'll be posting here more often, and I'll always make an accompanying post to announce it over there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>